


Bathtime Fun Times

by drakecestanon



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Memories, Past Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11946087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakecestanon/pseuds/drakecestanon
Summary: Written forAbithaGrayfor her birthday.  Happy Birthday! \o/This takes place right after Rafe gets Sam out of prison in Uncharted 4.  Rafe's put Sam up in a nice hotel for the night, and Sam takes full advantage of it.  But he just can't stop thinking about his little brother...





	Bathtime Fun Times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AbithaGray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbithaGray/gifts).



> I _know_ , I have a ton of other stuff I need to do like finish up Drakecest Week stuff and work on my WIP's and so much more, but I had to get this birthday present out first. \o/ I had meant to write something else for [AbithaGray](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AbithaGray/pseuds/AbithaGray), but after we were thirsting over Sam and discussing him masturbating... WELL THIS HAPPENED. I hope you like the present! ♡

It had been a _long_ time since Sam had properly taken a bath.  Hell, he couldn’t even _remember_ the last time that he’d had a bath.  It was definitely sometime _way_ before he had gotten locked up in Panama.  Maybe even back when he and Nathan were younger?  A _lot_ younger.  Perhaps back when they were still at St. Francis’.  That was a _long_ time ago.  And then after that, it had been strictly showers, and more recently, barely warm showers with a communal bar of soap in the prison.  With _no_ privacy.

 

_Nathan_ , Sam thought wistfully as he ran the faucet on the fancy bathtub, which went along with the fancy bathroom he was currently standing in, inside his _extremely_ fancy hotel room.  It was probably the nicest hotel room he had ever been in his _life_.  Prior to Panama, a hotel room was more than decent if it had a mini fridge in it.  But the room he was staying in for that night had _way_ more than just a fridge; it was extremely modern and clean, and the view from the balcony was downright gorgeous.  Rafe had put him up in the establishment, which was _unusually_ kind for him, but he guessed that Rafe was just playing nice because he wanted him to help find Avery’s treasure.  _Just in case bailing me out wasn’t enough motivation_ , Sam figured.  He was a little taken aback to hear that Rafe had been looking for the treasure the whole time that he was in jail, but _not_ surprised that he still hadn’t found it.  It did seem to be elusive, with few clues to lead anyone in the right direction, at least, from what he heard from Rafe it was.  But Sam had a feeling that he’d be able to pick up on _some_ sort of lead to point them to the treasure’s whereabouts.  At least, he _hoped_ he would. 

 

So Sam figured he might as well take advantage of the luxury that Rafe so _generously_ provided him with, especially since he was expected to start working on the search for the treasure bright and early the next day.  Once he had gotten out of the Panamanian prison, he’d pretty much been on the go the whole time, getting on a plane straight to Scotland at Rafe’s command.  So he hadn’t really had a chance to breathe or relax or have any time to himself to even think, not until now.  Being locked up with various cellmates throughout the years meant that Sam had gotten fairly used to not having _any_ privacy whatsoever, so it was a new and novel thing to him that he actually had a hotel room all to himself.  With no one watching, and no one making sure that he wasn’t doing something that he wasn’t supposed to be doing, he could do _whatever_ he wanted within the borders of the four walls he was contained in.  And that’s _exactly_ what he planned to do.

 

As the large, oval tub filled up with water, Sam went ahead and started to get undressed.  Still clad in what he had left the prison in, he tugged off the blue shirt he’d been wearing, followed by the white tank top he had on underneath.  He then moved to unzip and pull his jeans down, followed by his boxer shorts, and stepped out of them, leaving himself completely naked in the middle of the bathroom.  Sam caught a glance of himself in the mirror, and he couldn’t help but smirk at his reflection while giving himself a wink.   _I’ve still got it,_ he thought.  His hair was looking a little greasy, and maybe he seemed a little bit _dirty_ overall after not having been able to wash up since before he left the prison, but it wasn’t anything that he wasn’t used to.  The bath that he was about to indulge in would help take care of some of that anyway.  Sam glanced down at the pile of clothes that he had left in the middle of the floor, tempted to just leave them there for now seeing as the bathroom floor itself was probably _way_ cleaner than he _or_ his clothes were.  But after a moment of thought, he quickly decided to scoop them up off of the floor and dump them onto a chair that was just outside the bathroom door.  Sam closed the door behind him once he stepped back into the bathroom again, and grabbed a towel from the towel rack, placing it on one of the corners of the tub so that it was within reach for him.  There was nothing worse than getting out of a tub of nice warm water to have to scramble across the bathroom to get a towel and freeze in the process.  Well okay, there _were_ worse things than that after all, but either way, he was prepared.

 

The tub was close to getting full, so Sam let the water run for a few more moments before bending over to turn off the taps.  He then carefully stepped into the bathtub, letting out a small sigh as the warm water hit his shin.  Sam had a gut feeling that getting into the bath was going to be nothing less than _heavenly_.  And he was absolutely _right_ , once he allowed himself to sit down and sink into the water, a small wave rushing over his shoulders as he leaned back against the tub.  “Goddamn, this is _nice_ ,” Sam murmured to himself as he settled into the water, allowing his hazel eyes to drift shut as he savored the warmth of the water, and he swore he could feel his muscles gradually relaxing with each moment that went by.  It was then that he really realized that he was _free_ , that he wasn’t going to be going back to prison, and that he was his own man once again.  Even if he _was_ somewhat indebted to Rafe.  But he’d work on that eventually.  For now, it was nice to just sit back and relax and not have to think about _anything_ if he didn’t want to.

 

After a few moments, Sam opened one of his eyes and glanced over to the far corner of the tub.  There were several bottles of bathing supplies sitting in the corner, along with a washcloth perched next to it.  _What, no bar of soap?_  Sam thought as he looked over the assortment with both eyes this time, and reached out to pick up and study the bottles one by one.  _Shampoo, conditioner, body wash?_   Sam listed off mentally as he read the labels printed on each of the bottles.  “I’m guessing the body wash replaces soap,” he reasoned to himself as he put the bottle back down and relaxed back into the lip of the tub once again.  He didn’t feel like washing himself at that moment, he could use the shower to do that later on.  Plus, he really didn’t want to get the water all sudsy with soap and shampoo.  Sam was more focused on taking the time to savor his new-found freedom first. 

 

As Sam sat in the tub, he let his mind wander, and eventually it settled upon thoughts of his younger brother.  Which was _usually_ where his mind ended up whenever he had time to himself to think.  _Nathan_ , he thought as glanced across the bathtub, focusing on where the tops of his knees were sticking out from the water.  He knew that Nathan was alive, Sam had figured out _that_ much from the stories he’d heard about his younger brother and his exploits from the various inmates he’d interacted with.  When he was locked up, he would sometimes wonder why Nathan never came back for him, but it wasn’t until Rafe had given him his papers and told him that it was _really_ difficult to resurrect someone from the dead that Sam knew for absolute sure; Nathan thought that he had died the day they tried to escape.  And he was pretty sure that the jail did _everything_ they could to keep the information that Sam Drake was really alive from getting out to anyone.  It seemed like it worked.  Well, almost.  Thirteen years was a long time to stay behind bars, but he was more than grateful that he was finally out.  And even though Rafe wasn’t exactly his preferred business partner, he was eager to get back out there, back to exploring and hunting for treasure.  Something, _anything_ to make himself feel _alive_.

 

Sam sighed as he let his head loll back against the tub, and just as he was about to let his eyes slip shut once again, he caught sight of a small knob near his hand.  “What’s that?”  He murmured to himself as he reached out to play with the plastic protrusion under his damp fingertips.  _Only one way to find out_ , Sam thought as curiosity got the best of him and he gave it a twist.  Immediately bubbles started rising up to the top of the water while a motor began to hum within the bathtub.  Sam couldn’t help from laughing as he discovered that the bathtub was _also_ a Jacuzzi tub.  “I was wondering what those things on the inside were for,” he chuckled to himself as he enjoyed the ripple of the warm water bubbling over his skin.  Not that he hadn’t been in a hot tub before, it had just been a _really_ long time.  So _of course_ the fancy place he was staying in had a Jacuzzi tub.  And he was more than okay with taking advantage of it.  After thirteen years in jail, hell, he almost felt like he _deserved_ it.

 

As Sam got even _more_ relaxed with the help of the Jacuzzi bubbles, he tried to empty out his mind and not think of anything other than how the bath was helping to ease the tension out of his muscles, but he just couldn’t stop thinking about his little brother.  Nathan was the one thing that helped him get through all of those seemingly endless days and nights in prison, and just the numerous thoughts of finally reuniting with his brother were what kept Sam going.  He couldn’t wait to reunite with Nathan, although he knew that Rafe wouldn’t let him get away in order to do so.  No, he first had to earn his freedom, and that meant he had to help find that treasure, some way, somehow.  Until then, he wouldn’t be able to go see his little brother.

 

Sam’s eyebrows furrowed at the thought, a little irked at the fact, but those were the terms of the deal he had made with Rafe.  And if Nathan already thought that he was dead, it wasn’t like he was missing out on anything, at least, he didn’t _know_ that he was missing out on anything.  Sam on the other hand, knowing that his brother was out there, alive, and continued to go on adventures without him… it hurt, and caused a small ache to throb in his heart.  Not just because they were brothers, it was more than that, _way_ more than that.  They were much more to each other than _just_ brothers, and that only made the ache spread deeper.

 

Sam absentmindedly slid his hand into the water, settling his palm on his thigh, and he recalled the last time he and Nathan were together, when they were both free, before they _all_ got locked up in that Panamanian prison, but intentionally that time.  It was a memory that he often replayed, he couldn’t remember _how_ many times he thought back to it, probably hundreds if not more.  They were staying at a cheap, rundown motel just outside of Panama City, waiting for the call from Rafe that would alert them to the start of their scheme.  Once they’d have gotten the call, Rafe would be on their way to pick them up and they’d head out to the prison together, under the ruse that they were actual prisoners, when in reality, Rafe had bought their way in.  Sam hadn’t been too worried about the plan, assuming that everything would go smoothly, but Nathan on the other hand, had been a little nervous and on edge about it.  While Sam had been okay with working with Rafe, Nathan had been nothing but apprehensive about their new _partner_ , still unsure that he could really trust him.  Sam remembered that he and Nathan had a small argument about it, and Nathan even almost bailed out on the plan _entirely_ , but Sam was able to talk Nathan back into it, convincing him that everything would pan out just as they had planned.  He also figured that his little brother needed a distraction before Rafe showed up, and Sam knew _just_ the thing that would do it.

 

Smiling at the memory, Sam closed his eyes again, and allowed himself to palm at his groin underneath the water.  If he wanted to relax, there was one sure way to do it, and he figured he might as well indulge while he had the chance, as well as the privacy for it.  Sam started to get further lost in his thoughts now that he was recalling some more _private_ moments between him and his brother, memories that he often pulled up during those lonely nights in prison when he couldn’t sleep.  Those memories never failed to work himself up, and this time was no different as his cock firmed underneath his palm.  He remembered the way Nathan’s blue eyes widened as he eased him back onto the double bed, but then how they quickly became hooded once their lips connected.  Sam couldn’t, _wouldn’t_ , ever forget his little brother’s kisses, the way they were a bit rough but also somewhat gentle, and he couldn’t wait until he could experience the feel of Nathan’s soft lips once again.  It wasn’t an _if_ for him, it was _when_.

 

A quiet gasp fell from Sam’s lips as he touched himself under the water, and he had to say that while the sensation was a little _unusual_ , it felt good too.  Sure, he’d jerked off in the shower plenty of times, but it wasn’t like his hands and junk were submerged then.  Or even mostly submerged.  So it was different.  But still _nice_.  He allowed himself to fall back into his memory as he started to stroke himself, the sounds of the bubbles rising and the motor in the tub drowning out any splashing noises that he would have been making himself.  Not that it mattered in his _very_ solitary room.  Sam remembered the frantic stripping of clothes, the soft moans that left Nathan’s lips as he touched and kissed him in all of the spots that he knew drove him wild, and the way his brother’s back arched when he pressed a lube-slicked finger deep inside of him.

 

Sam’s hand started to move a little faster along his length as he recalled the quiver in Nathan’s voice when he begged for him to give it to him already and to stop teasing.  But Sam couldn’t ever help but tease his little brother, it only made the noises that he was able to draw from Nathan more satisfying.  Never mind that each groan and moan he pulled from the depths of his brother only went straight to his groin and made him even _harder_.  Sam panted as he remembered how tight and hot his little brother’s insides were whenever he plunged inside, no matter _how_ many times they did it.  It was always _amazing_ every single time and almost as if they fit together perfectly, like the pieces of a puzzle.

 

“ _Nathan,_ ” Sam let himself breathe in a strained whisper as he could see the scene play out in his closed eyes, a memory that he had seared on his brain so that he would _never_ forget it.  He remembered how Nathan’s legs curled tight around his back, the way he tilted his head back into the mattress and groaned out his name, not caring if the other residents at the motel heard, and the way he squeezed tightly around his cock, almost as if he was trying to _milk_ his orgasm out of him.  Sam’s cock hardened in his watery grip, his body tensing up as he was lost in his memory.  He then thought back to how good it felt to lose it in his little brother, spilling his seed into that tight, hot space with a loud moan of Nathan’s name, and how Nathan was _always_ right behind him, the noises of pleasure he’d make always _music_ to his ears as he made a mess of his own belly.

 

Sam’s torso coiled in warning, and almost as if right on cue, he came with a gasp and a shudder.  He jerked himself to completion, his bicep flexing taut with the motion, and he allowed a low groan of Nathan’s name escape his lips as the evidence of his release flowed into the water while pleasure rushed through him.  Eventually, once he was sure that nothing else was left inside of him, Sam let his hand still, and while he was still catching his breath, he slowly allowed his eyes to open up.  “Shit, I made a _mess_ ,” he said almost breathlessly as he scrambled to turn off the jets to the tub, not wanting his cum to circulate the water any more than it already had.  Once the motor wound down and eventually went silent, Sam couldn’t help himself from laughing, even though he was now officially _dirtier_ than when he got into the bathtub. 

 

Sam continued to chuckle as he moved to flick the mechanism to open up the drain, and sat there as he waited for the water to recede.  “Guess I’ll need to go take a shower right away after all,” he said amusedly to himself while the tub water started to creep lower on his body.  He’d planned on going to lay down after the bath and enjoy the king sized bed in the room, or at least maybe sit down and drink a beer.  Rafe had said that he didn’t really care _what_ extra charges were put on the room, so to him that meant that the minibar was fair game.  But considering that he wasn’t exactly _clean_ , he guessed that would have to wait after taking a proper shower.  “I’ll make it quick,” Sam murmured as he used the edges of the tub to help himself get to standing.  It had been a _long_ couple of days after all, and now that he was all nice and relaxed, the bed was calling his name.  Sam grabbed the towel he had placed nearby and threw it over his shoulders, not looking down to see where his mess might have or might not have landed.  He really didn’t want to know.  _And_ he was thankful that he had more than one clean towel available to him.

 

As he clambered out of the tub and carefully headed towards the shower, Sam allowed his thoughts to drift to Nathan again, although they were more _innocent_ thoughts this time.  Rafe _didn’t_ want anyone else involved in the whole treasure hunt at all, it was one of the terms that he had made _very_ clear to Sam when he bailed him out.  But as Sam turned on the faucets so that water rained down inside the very modern shower that matched the very modern bathtub, he wondered if maybe there was a way that he _could_ bring Nathan in somehow.  He entertained that idea before dropping his towel onto the tile floor and stepping behind the glass wall.  _There’s got to be a way_ , he thought as water cascaded over him, sheening over his muscles and accentuating his tattoos so that they popped out on his wet skin, and he dragged his hands through his now-dampened hair as he continued to ponder.  _I’ll find a way.  Somehow.  Some way._   Sam then tipped his head up into the running water and let it wash over his face, squinting as it poured over his eyes.  _But tomorrow, there’s work to do first._


End file.
